


Sob o brilho do sol

by Sucodefruta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucodefruta/pseuds/Sucodefruta
Summary: Naruto cai, praticamente, do céu e entra em uma missão arriscada e vale-tudo com Sasuke, que precisa com urgência provar seu valor para sua okaasan. Um maçã, um girassol e uma possível e verdadeira rivalidade podem marcar o pequeno Sasuke de forma inimaginável.*Porque não existiria sentido no girassol sem a presença do sol.





	Sob o brilho do sol

O pequeno Sasuke estava zangado com seu irmão, novamente. Itachi tinha um dom de fazer Sasuke, no alto de seus sete anos, parecer um bebê chorão. Toda vez que tentava fazer algo perto do seu irmão, ele falhava, mas quando estava sozinho conseguia, com maestria, realizar qualquer feito.

Hoje Sasuke tentava escalar uma árvore e pegar a maçã mais bonita dela, tudo para impressionar sua mama, que tinha ficado feliz demais com as petúnias que o irmão a presenteou. Tudo estava indo bem, Sasuke já conseguia subir no penúltimo galho, quando Itachi, junto com Kisame, gritaram seu nome. Ele se desequilibrou da árvore e caiu, ralando o joelho e o braço.

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido para o pequeno Sasuke compreender, mas, de algum modo, outra criança estava atrepada na árvore vizinha, e com o grito que seu irmão deu, se assustou. A altura que o garoto caiu era infinitamente maior que a de Sasuke. O garoto caiu com um baque alto no chão. Alto demais para não ser preocupante.

Itachi e Kisame correram imediatamente e foram acudir o menino.

— Chamem uma ambulância – Seu irmão gritou, agitando as mãos freneticamente.

Kisame falava com o menino, que parecia estar dormindo.

Sasuke ficou preocupado.

"Será que ele vai ficar bem?", pensou.

Um monte de gente se aglomerou ao redor e ficou sussurrando.

Sasuke agora, além de preocupado, ficou irritado. Ele chegou mais perto do garoto e notou que seus olhos permaneciam fechados.

— O garoto não vai aguentar tanto tempo — Alguém falou.

Todo mundo lançou um olhar enraivecido para o homem.

Sasuke se ajoelhou e inclinou a cabeça para mais perto dele.

De repente, os olhos do menino abriram. Eles eram surpreendentemente azuis.

— Uma quedinha destas não vai me apagar 'dattebayo — Sua voz saiu animada, o que era estranho pela situação.

O mais estranho, porém, foi o fato dele ter olhado diretamente para Sasuke, como se estivesse falando para ele. Como se estivesse se gabando que, mesmo depois de uma queda assim, ainda conseguia se sair vitorioso.

Então, ele levantou a mão e mostrou uma maçã ainda mais bonita que a que Sasuke queria, então, naquele momento, o pequeno menino de cabelos negros, teve a certeza que estava sendo caçoado. Imediatamente a preocupação passou a ser raiva e um tantinho de inveja.

"Que garoto imbecil. Será que ele não via como esteve perto de morrer?", Sasuke estava inconformado com tamanha afronta!

— Eu só me desequilibrei um pouco, nada demais — O menino loiro tentou levantar, mas foi impedido por Kisame.

— Calma ae, garotão. Você precisa esperar pela ambulância.

— Nani? Eu não preciso de ambulância, moço. Eu preciso é me levantar e pronto — Ele começa a levantar de novo, mas...

— UZU. MA. KI NA... — Uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos aparece, sendo seguida por um homem loiro, bastante parecido com o menino caído.

A mulher estava furiosa

— Okaasan?  — O pequeno loiro parecia aterrorizado, o que deu um pouco de satisfação a Sasuke.

— Eu não posso te deixar um minuto só que você apronta? — Ela se ajoelhou e abraço-o fortemente — Não me assuste assim!

— Obrigado por prestarem os primeiros socorros a nosso filho — O homem mais velho agradeceu a Kissame e a Itachi.

— Não tem problema. Nós só fizemos o mínimo.

— Precisamos leva-lo para o hospital já! — A mãe pegou o garoto com cuidado e começa a se afastar e então agradece, fazendo uma tentativa de reverência.

E tão rápido quanto surgiu, o menino desapareceu.

Sasuke estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho, mesmo sem contar com raiva que estava sentido.

—Sasuke, você precisa ir para o hospital fazer um curativo — Itachi queria brigar com o irmão, mas decidiu esperar um pouco.

— Nii-san, eu estou bem. Não tá doendo nem nada — O pequeno fazia um bico.

— Se você não for eu vou contar tudo para Okasan.

— Chantagista — Sasuke foi resmungando o caminho todo até o hospital. Itachi e Kisame seguravam o riso com muito custo.

Um tempo depois Sasuke esta com os curativos e recebendo pirulito de amendoim salgado, porque ele não gosta de doces.

— Eu vou falar com a Okaasan e tentar arrumar uma desculpa, Sasuke. Enquanto isso vá ficar um pouco no parquinho.

Sasuke sentiu vontade revirar os olhos. O irmão estava flertando com a filha da moça da lanchonete e não queria que ele visse. Há, parece que seu irmão não é tão bom assim em tudo, pensou.

Ele parou em um parquinho, sentou no fim do escorregador e ficou observando as nuvens e pensando como o céu parecia com o menino que caiu. Com os olhos mais azuis que o céu e o cabelo dourado e brilhante a definição estava bem correta.

E como se fosse algum tipo de telepatia, o menino apareceu.

— Hey, você, conseguiu pegar a maçã? — Perguntou, assustando Sasuke.

O menino parecia miserável na opinião de Sasuke.  Ele estava enfaixado no rosto, no braço, na perna e, pelo que podia ver, no tronco.

— Você — O tom saiu acusatório — Não sei como consegue andar depois de levar uma queda daquelas — Falou, relutante.

— Ahh, eu vivo caindo. Okaasan sempre fala que um dia vou ficar desconjuntado. Hehehhee — Seu sorriso é grande e brilhante. Brilhante como o sol, Sasuke pensou, abobado.

— Uhmm.

— Você é meio calado, né? — Sasuke não respondeu, e eles ficam um tempo em silencio — você é chato — Afirmou.

— Nani? — Seu tom sai ultrajado.

Quem este moleque pensa que é?

— Eu tô falando aqui pra tentar de ajudar, mas você não me ajuda a te ajudar— Antes que Sasuske entenda o que ele falou, emenda — Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. Você é?

O olhar que Sasuke deu a Naruto foi bem penetrante.

— Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. E o que quer dizer com me ajudar?

Naruto pareceu ficar animado.

— Então, cê tava querendo pegar a maçã, né? — Sasuke assentiu — Você precisa pegar a que fica no lugar mais alto, porque é a mais gostosa.

— Como você sabe?

— Lá na casa da minha Bachan tem uma arvore e o ero sennin me ensinou — Naruto parecia orgulhoso do seu conhecimento.

— Ero sennin?

— É o meu avô. Ele fica paquerando com as mulheres mais novas para provocar Bachan.

— Sua família é esquisita — concluiu.

— Mas é a melhor. Todo mundo sabe que os loucos são os mais felizes — rebateu Naruto — por que você queria pegar aquela maçã? — A face dele demonstrava curiosidade.

— Eu...Eu...Eu...  — O pequeno Sasuke ficou desconfortável — Por que você queria?

— Eu perguntei primeiro “dattebayo — Naruto falou alto, parecendo indignado.

Sasuke não queria falar, mas falou sem pensar.

— Queria impressionar minha Okaasan. Ela ficou impressionada com o presente do meu nii-san e eu queria mostrar que posso ser tão bom quanto ele.

Naruto ostentava um sorrisinho debochado.

— Sua Ka-san prefere seu irmão, né?

— Nani? Claro que não!  Ela só... só...

— Só prefere seu irmão! — Naruto parecia sentir prazer em atormentar o pequeno Sasuke.

— Olha aqui, quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? — Sasuke estava, realmente, irritado agora.

— Calma, garoto — Naruto levantou as mãos para cima, em sinal de redenção — Eu só tava brincando.

— Humpf! Não se brinca com quem não conhece. E você estava tentando pegar uma maça também?

“ Que garoto estressado” Naruto pensou, mas preferiu responder com calma.

— Eu tava sim. Vi você subindo e decidi que subiria mais alto — Quando notou o olhar que Sasuke estava lhe dando, completou — Eu faço coisas assim direto. Até com as lagartixas eu arrumo briga.

— Você é...

— Incrível, eu sei.

— Tá mais para louco.  E o que quis dizer com deixar te ajudar a me ajudar?

— Eu percebi que você tava numa missão importante e agora que me contou o motivo, posso te ajudar.

Sasuke olhou descrente para o jovem loiro.

— Ah, é? E como você pretende me ajudar?

— Primeiro você precisa me falar qual foi o presente que seu irmão deu pra sua okasan.  É bem importante pra saber como podemos vencê-lo.

— Por que está me ajudando?

— Porque, além de muito legal, eu gosto de ganhar de pessoas mais velhas. Eu vivo competindo com meus primos, Nagato e Yahiko. E percebi que você tem potencial para ser meu rival, mas antes precisa de alguns ajustes. Tô certo, tô certo.

Naruto estava com as mãos cruzadas e balançado a cabeça, e mostrando uma expressão de sabedoria.

...

...

— Errr, eu não sei bem o que responder, mas deixo você tentar me ajudar, mas não acredito que vá conseguir.

Sasuke e sua mania de superioridade.

— Você não parece ter ido muito longe — Naruto observou.

— Você também não — Rebateu Sasuke, apontando para os machucados do garoto.

Eles se encararam por um mometo, mas Sasuke, a contra gosto, chamou.

— Certo. Meu irmão deu flores para okaasan. Petunias, suas flores favoritas.

Naruto assoviou.

— Seu nii-san sabe mesmo dar um presente, hein. Então, vamos ver... Já sei! — Estrala os dedos e  aponta para o nada, sorrindo. Sasuke imaginou uma lâmpada acendendo sobre a cabeça dele — Vamos dar, além da maça, flores. Tem um jardim aqui perto, vamos — E começa a correr.

Chegaram ao jardim em frente ao hospital. O jardim era bonito, cheio de varias espécies de flores e com vários bancos espalhados, uma fonte também estava à vista.

— Eu tô procurando girassóis, são amarelas. Vai procurando naquele lado — Aponta para o lado da fonte — E eu procuro do outro lado. Quem encontrar primeiro grita — Naruto saiu antes que Sasuke pudesse falar alguma coisa.

“Deve ter uns mil tipos de flores amarelas aqui” Sasuke ficou amuado.

Depois de alguns minutos olhando algumas flores amarelas e tentando achar os benditos girassóis, Sasuke sabia mais ou menos como eles eram, Naruto gritou.

— Achei, achei — suas mãos estavam balançado, para mostrar onde estava — Achei ‘ttebayo!

Sasuke correu para o lado do menino e viu que ele estava perto de um canteiro da flor. Vários girassóis estavam amontoados, dando uma cor vibrante ao local.

— Com estas flores, você vai conseguir ganhar do seu irmão. Caramba, até eu queria ganhar girassóis, olha como brilham. Eu não sei como são petúnias, mas não tem como serem mais bonitas que estas flores aqui. Pega, pega logo.

A animação de Naruto era contagiante, e logo Sasuke se viu sorrindo.  Ele pegou flores o suficiente para um buquê e olhou para Naruto.

— Acho que deve dar, né?

— Aham. Você dá com as maças e... ah, tenta falar um poema, ai você vai ganhar mesmo do seu irmão.

— Um poema? Eu não conheço nenhum, você sabe?

 — Eu mesmo não — Deu de ombros — Pede para o seu otousan, ele vai te ajudar.

Sasuke tentou imaginar seu pai recitando um poema.

— É, você tem razão...

Naruto se abaixou e pegou um girassol que estava escondido, olhou para Sasuke, corou e respirou fundo. Com o rosto virado para o lado oposto de Sasuke, pegou o girassol e entregou para ele.

— Toma. Este girassol é o mais bonito de todos. Bota ele no meio pra dar mais destaque.

Por um motivo estranho, Sasuke também corou ao pegar a flor. O estomago começou a ficar estranho. “ Puxa, não é hora de ficar com fome”, pensou.

— Naruto, já esta na hora de irmos — A mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos gritou, perto de um carro.

— É minha ka-san. Eu preciso ir, mas não vai amarelar e fazer nada de errado, hein? Não perde para o seu irmão, senão você não vai ser digno de ser meu rival — O sorriso dele era mais brilhante do que antes, quase incandescente — Bem, até um dia. A gente se vê.

Ele, novamente, saiu correndo antes que Sasuke pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Ao chegar no carro, ele vira, levanta a mão, com polegar em sinal de certo, dá um sorriso grande e grita:

— Vai com tudo ‘ttebayo!

E, do mesmo modo abrupto que apareceu, o pequeno Naruto desapareceu. Sasuke ficou um tempo olhando para o carro que sumia de vista, abobado e um pouco embascado. Aquilo fora mesmo estranho.

Ele pegou as flores e voltou para o hospital, seu irmão já deveria estar zangado.  Quando chegou no corredor viu que seu Nii-san estava o esperando, ele correu, já prevendo a bronca.

— Nii-san, eu estava no jardim da frente.

— Eu vi. São para okaasan? — Apontou para os girassóis na mão do otouto. Com vergonha Sasuke notou que não escondeu.

— Yare — E inspirado num menino loiro, completou — Eu vou arrancar um lindo sorriso da mamãe desta vez.

— Claro que vai, Sasuke. Você faz isto todos os dias, mas me espere um segundo, certo?

Previsivelmente, Itachi foi até a moça e conversou um pouco com ela antes de dar um “tchau, a gente se encontra no sábado”.

 

Algumas horas depois o buque de Sasuke está pronto, a maça está brilhando depois de tantos esfregões e o poema está meio que decorado. Foi bem engraçado pedir ajuda ao seu otousan, que ficou surpreso quando escutou o pedido do filho mais novo, mas depois de uma bagunçada no cabelo, uma esclarecida que não conhecia muitos poemas, ele ajudou o pequeno e um pequeno poema foi improvisado.

Encontrou sua okaasan na varada, então escondeu a pequena cesta que continha o buque e a maça e começou a falar.

 

Sempre que o sol

Pinta de anil

Todo o céu

O girassol

Fica um gentil

Carrossel

  
Sua okaasan virou surpresa e sorriu ao escutar o filho recitando um poema para ela, volta e meia seu caçula a surpreendia com momentos doces como aquele.

Roda, roda, roda

Carrossel

Roda, roda, roda

Rodador

Vai rodando, dando mel

Vai rodando, dando flor

Redondinho como o céu

Marelinho como o sol

 

— Okaasan, o girassol é uma bela flor, que deixa o dia mais bonito e brilhante, mas girassois só fazem isso se estiverem junto de você.

 Sasuke entrega a cesta  e mostra o buque e a maçã.

— Ah, meu menino, okaasan não sabe nem agradecer um presente tão gentil assim.

— Você gostou?— Perguntou ansioso, sua mãe assentiu — Foi o melhor presente que já ganhou?

Mikoto segurou um sorriso e olhou para o marido e para o filho mais velho, que estavam escondidos observando a cena.  Eles estavam sorrindo e Itachi assentiu para ela.

— Claro que sim. O mais bonito, o melhor.

Ao ouvir as palavras da mãe, Sasuke abriu um grande sorriso e a abraçou. Ao final aquele menino, Naruto, estava certo.

No outro dia Sasuke levantou e pegou um pequeno jarro escondido na janela, era uma solitária flor de girassol, a mais bonita de todas, que por algum motivo guardou e não colocou no buque de sua okaasan. Olhou para o céu azul e pensou que Naruto deveria ser um bom rival, mesmo com todo aquele brilho que saia dele, afinal, o poema deu certo. Segurou a flor com mais força e não conseguiu tirar o sorriso do menino da mente.

O sol era muito brilhante, o girassol acompanhava seu movimento e, desses pensamentos, Sasuke ficou se perguntando quando seria o dia que poderia falar a que o plano deu certo. Bem, ele olharia para o sol e compraria girassóis até lá.

 

Mal sabia Sasuke que anos depois encontraria Naruto por conta de uma janela quebrada, e sabia menos ainda, que seria ele quem faria com que repensasse tido que imaginava saber... Afinal, o girassol se move de acordo com o sol, e isso jamais vai mudar, porque onde houver sol, haverá um girassol para apreciar.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠Gente, o capítulo não foi revisado, então qualquer erro me avisem, por favor. 
> 
> ♠Eu estou com medo da parte do poema, que é de Vinicius de Morais, ser considerado plagio. Alguém me dê uma luz, please. 
> 
> ♠ Muito obrigada por ler até aqui!


End file.
